This invention relates to a structure of a signal connector (or distributor), particularly to one having a static electricity removing device for a signal anti-theft connector.
Conventional signal anti-theft connectors for wire television cables generally have a special structure or configuration in combination with a special tool in assembling or disassembling to prevent them from stolen or removed. As shown in FIG. 1, it is a common signal distributor 1 for wire television, provided with four plugs 2 for four customers to use. These plugs 2 are rather improved to have a metal cylindrical protector 3, which is secured tightly with the plug 2 by means of a nut. In carrying out assembling and disassembling, a special tool 4 has to be used, inserted in the protector 3 to rotate the nut. However, this kind of tool 4 is now very popularly used, quite limited in its preventive effect against theft.
Further, the plug 2 not used has static electricity to emit signal to interfere its own channel by feedback, giving negative impact to image. So some makers may add a resistor and a breaker, which may be troublesome to fix, and increase cost, not popular in use.